Lost!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Perasaan kepo Happy mengantarkannya pada kesepian tak berujung. Uh-oh, dia bosan makan ramen setiap hari! Dedicated for: Fanfiction Event - Hari Kucing Internasional, KFS November 2014 (Kompetisi Flamer Sejati).


Mata hitam itu tetap mengamati daerah yang baru saja dicapainya. Sayapnya telah hilang—dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya. Arah lakunya begitu lemah, tidak tahu lagi harus ke mana.

Dia telah mencapai titik di mana kantung hijau yang dibawanya tidak lagi berat. Ikan yang tercomot tiga jam yang lalu adalah makanan terakhirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat—seakan mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti namun sang empunya tetap memaksakan untuk berjalan.

Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti di mana dia berada.

"Natsu … tolong aku …."

* * *

><p><strong>LOST!<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail **_**and**_** Naruto. Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story **_**© Day-chan Arusuki**

**CROSSOVER. OOC. DLDR. **_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

****SELAMAT HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL!****

* * *

><p>"…."<p>

"_Nii-san_! Aku bertanya apakah ada _guild_ di kota ini?!" repet kucing berwarna biru itu kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, ketika kau bertanya berkali-kali tapi yang ditanya tidak merespon—hanya memandangmu?

"Kenapa kucing bisa bicara?" gumam seorang pemuda jabrik heran. "Ah—mungkinkah kau _kuchiyose_ seseorang? Siapa?"

"_Kuchiyose_? Apa itu? Yang aku tanyakan adalah _guild_."

"_Guild_? Apa itu?"

Hening.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian berjongkok—menyamakan tinggi dengan lawan bicaranya. "Hmm, jangan bilang kau bukan dari desa ini?"

"Aku Happy, seorang kucing _exceed_. Berasal dari _guild_ Fairy Tail di kota Magnolia," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"_Exceed_? Fairy Tail? Magnolia?"

"Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali?" Happy bergidik tatkala mendapat gelengan kepala.

Tidak, tidak. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada diri Happy? Seingatnya, dia hanya membantu Lucy di perpustakaan _guild_. Kemudian, dia menemukan buku berbalut warna emas yang bertuliskan tulisan aneh. Dengan semangat ke-_kepo _-annya, terbukalah sebuah halaman dari buku tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian, Happy tidak merasakan apapun. Terdengar teriakan hebat dari Lucy namun ketika dia menoleh, sosok pirang itu tidak ada di hadapannya lagi.

Semuanya terlihat hitam.

Dan sebelum Happy menyadarinya, dia sudah berada di depan gerbang hijau yang besar. Mau tak mau, rela tak rela dia harus masuk ke dalam dan mencari informasi. Alih-alih mendapatkan sesuatu, kucing berbulu biru itu malah dipandang aneh oleh seluruh orang yang ditanyainya. Tapi Happy _tetep setrong _dan _rapopo_.

Sampai dia berada di sebuah bangunan besar dan bertemu dengan sosok berjubah putih yang ramah. Ada kumis di pipinya—jangan-jangan dia juga keturunan kucing?

Ingin rasanya Happy menangis ketika sosok tersebut tidak tahu sama sekali tentang keberadaannya, bahkan Fairy Tail, _guild_ terkenal seantero Fiore! Oh tunggu, bahkan Magnolia saja terdengar asing di telinganya.

Tarikan tangan sosok tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Happy yang berkayu-kayu—karena berkaca-kaca sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Dia tempatkan Happy di pundaknya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang _hokage_ di desa Konoha—tempat ini."

"_Hokage_?"

"Err—seperti pemimpin desa."

"Oh, apakah kau seorang master _guild_?"

Naruto tampak menggaruk kepala pirangnya sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini sambil makan?"

**-xxx-**

"Happy?"

"Ah—ya, Naruto?"

Naruto memandangi Happy yang tengah tersenyum paksa. Dia tahu Happy tidak mendengarkan omongannya sedari tadi. Dia pun tahu apa masalah yang sedang kucing itu hadapi—tapi Naruto bisa apa?

"Uh, apa ramennya tidak enak? Kau tidak suka ramen?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Enak, kok. Aku hanya mengantuk," dalih Happy ceria.

Naruto memandang Happy sebentar sebelum dia menghela napas. Sudah tiga hari Happy hidup bersamanya, di apartemen kecil ini. Sebagai _Hokage_ dia sudah berusaha untuk mencari informasi yang Happy bawa—yah, tentang penyihir, _guild_ dan lainnya. Tapi tidak seorang pun yang tahu dan membantu sosok menyedihkan ini.

Di sisi lain, Happy yang sudah sembilan kali menyantap mi berlemak ini juga sebenarnya _lelah_. Dia rindu Natsu, dia rindu Lucy. Dia rindu Fairy Tail, dia rindu Magnolia.

Dia rindu ikan.

Happy merasa tidak enak jika dia meminta ikan pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dia sudah diberi makanan secara gratis, jadi untuk komplain pun rasanya tidak patut. Padahal ketika mereka berjalan melewati pasar—toko ikan, tepatnya, Happy sudah _kode-kode_ seperti memandangnya lama, batuk-batuk darah sampai _ngiler_ nanah. Sayangnya, Naruto tetap bergeming.

Sekali lagi, Happy _tetep setrong_ dan _rapopo_.

"Uh, err … dengar, Happy. Aku akan tetap berusaha mencari informasi. Kau akan segera kembali ke Nine Tail, jadi jangan khawatir," ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

"Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail!—maaf."

Obrolan singkat mengudara selama beberapa saat. Naruto tampak menghibur Happy yang tampaknya sangat depresi—seperti ingin sesuatu tapi Naruto tidak tahu apa. Mungkin Happy ingin pulang ke rumah, itu kemungkinan besarnya.

"… hei, bagaimana sosok Natsu yang selama ini menjagamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Natsu? Dia salah satu penyihir kuat di Fairy Tail. Dia bodoh, tapi kalau menyangkut pertemanan dia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Mungkin sekarang dia berada di luar sana—mencariku tanpa lelah …."

"Hmm, dia pasti sangat menyayangimu."

"Tidak juga. Kadang jatah makanku dia makan!" Naruto melepaskan tawa geli ketika melihat ekspresi lucu Happy. "Untung saja ada Lucy, jadi jika aku lapar aku akan terbang ke apartemennya dan meminta makan."

"Lucy?" gumam Naruto tertarik. "Siapa itu? pacarnya Natsu?"

"Aku ragu kalau mereka pacaran," jawab Happy sok berpikir. "Tapi mereka selalu bersama setiap waktu. Dan oh—bahkan sering tidur seranjang. Jadi tampaknya mereka pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Se-seranjang?" timpal Naruto gugup. _Aku rasa hubungan si Natsu dan Lucy ini sudah tidak normal,_ cerca pemuda pirang itu dalam hati.

Dan seperti itulah, Happy menceritakan kehidupannya di Fairy Tail yang sangat menyenangkan. Mulai dari anggota _guild_ yang kuat-kuat—sampai Naruto tertarik untuk menantang mereka, misi yang begitu beragam hingga melawan naga. Naruto sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Benarkah dunia seperti itu ada?

"Sepertinya seru ya," komentar Naruto sembari menyantap _cup _ramen ketiganya.

"Sangat seru!" timpal Happy menggebu-gebu. "Itu sebabnya …."

Naruto yang mulai menyadari perubahan mimik muka Happy langsung mengalihkan topik. "Tapi kau tahu? Di sini juga tidak kalah seru, lho."

"Mungkin di duniamu disebut sihir, tapi di sini namanya _chakra_. Di sini tidak ada naga, tapi ada sembilan monster—oh, salah satunya di perutku, lho. Di sini tidak ada _exceed_ sepertimu, tapi ada _kuchiyose_ seperti yang kuutarakan saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Lalu, di sini tidak ada _guild_, yang ada perkumpulan ninja di masing-masing desa. Di sini tidak ada Master, yang ada _Kage_."

"… yah—err, apa yang ingin aku katakan di sini adalah, Konoha tidak kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Fairy Tail."

Naruto bercerita panjang sementara Happy memandangnya kagum. Ternyata, Konoha tidak seburuk yang Happy pikirkan. _Dunia ninja, kah …._

Obrolan terus mengalir sampai Naruto menghabiskan _cup_ ramen yang kelima—jangan tanya Happy, dia separuh saja belum habis. Hari semakin larut dan kerlip desa Konoha mulai bermunculan. Happy melirik sedikit ke arah jendela kecil apartemen Naruto dan tersenyum kecil.

Indah.

Tampak warna-warni lampu menghiasi malam kelam Konoha. Semakin banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melintasi jalan besar. Entah itu berkencan, pulang kerja ataupun berjalan tanpa arah.

Ya, seperti orang itu. Orang bersurai _pink_ itu.

Tunggu … _pink_?

"NATSUUUU!" Happy segera mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang ke arah sosok bersurai _pink_ tersebut. Itu Natsu. Tidak ada yang rambutnya _pink_ selain Natsu.

"Ha-Happy?" Naruto terkaget dan melongok ke bawah jendela. Lebih kaget lagi ketika Happy tanpa segan-segan memeluk dada—

"A-Apa ini?! _KYAAA!_ _SHANNAROOO!"_

—Sakura.

**-xxx-**

"Aku telah menyelesaikan misi di Suna. Laporannya kubuat besok saja, ya?" ucap Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Aku senang kau kembali tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun."

"Yah, itu hanya misi menumbuhkan tumbuhan obat-obatan. Apa kau pikir aku akan mendapatkan luka atau sejenisnya?" pertanyaan retoris Sakura disambut dengan tawa kecil sang _Hokage_.

"Tidak, Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mata hijau tersebut beralih ke sosok kucing yang telah dia bentak tadi. Untung saja Naruto bergerak cepat untuk menghentikan pukulan Sakura dan menjelaskan semuanya secara singkat. Kalau tidak, mungkin Happy sudah menjadi kucing goreng.

"Happy … _ne_?"

"_A-aye_," Happy menjawab takut-takut. Dia masih _shock_ dengan fakta ada yang berambut _pink_ selain Natsu. Oh Happy, ingatlah kau ada di dunia mana.

Alur bibir Sakura naik sebelum dia memeluk erat Happy—sampai kucing malang itu tidak dapat bernapas. "Maafkan aku. Kau mengagetkanku tadi, jadi aku refleks saja."

"… _A-aye_. Uh—aku tidak bisa bernapas, tolong."

"_Hmmmh_," keluh Naruto. "Andai aku bisa dipeluk Sakura_-chan_ sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi lebar Sakura. "Kupukul sampai tidak bernapas saja, kau mau?"

"Ampun, Sakura_-chaaan~_" Naruto tertawa tatkala Sakura memukul-mukul lengannya.

Happy yang melihat adegan _lovey-dovey_—yang bercampur dengan kekerasan 18+ itu termenung sejenak. Tanpa terasa, air mata meluncur sempurna di kedua pipinya.

"Happy?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kalian mirip dengan Natsu dan Lucy," jawab Happy sesenggukan.

"Natsu yang katamu warna rambutnya sama denganku?" ucap Sakura. Happy mengangguk pelan.

"Natsu bersurai _pink_ dan Lucy bersurai pirang. Mereka selalu bersama—bercanda dan bertengkar. Mereka berdua memang cocok, seperti kalian."

Naruto dan Sakura sedikit merona mendengar ucapan Happy. Beberapa saat setelah itu Naruto tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Happy erat—berusaha untuk menenangkan kucing malang yang selama tiga hari tidak bertemu temannya.

"Kubilang jangan khawatir, Happy. Kita akan menemukan solusi secepatnya."

"Iya, Happy. Kau hanya perlu bersabar sedikit sambil makan ikan sepuasmu!" hibur Sakura.

Mata hitam Happy mendadak cerah. "Ikan? Kau akan memberiku ikan? Terima kasih banyak!"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau kan kucing. Kau makan ikan, 'kan?" _shinobi_ medis itu tampak bertanya-tanya sebelum kepalanya menoleh kaku ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan bilang … kau memberinya …."

"Ta-Tapi dia tidak komplain?" Naruto meringis.

"…."

Hening.

"NARUTO _NO BAKAAA_!"

**-xxx-**

"Luce, kau terlihat lelah."

Lucy menyibakkan rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga. "Tidak, Natsu. Kita langsung saja menuju dimensi berikutnya."

"Kau yakin?"

Mata cokelat Lucy memandang lurus _onyx_ Natsu. "Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menderita kehilangan Happy. Lagipula semua ini salahku, menyuruh Happy membantuku di perpustakaan."

Natsu meremas tangan kiri Lucy yang tidak membawa buku emas tersebut. Menggenggamnya erat, namun lembut dan hangat.

"… terima kasih. Dan ini bukan salahmu."

Mata Lucy menyipit—efek dari senyumnya yang melebar. Menghela napas sebentar, Lucy mempererat genggaman Natsu. "Kau siap?"

Natsu mengangguk mantap.

Ruangan hitam itu muncul lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Natsu dan Lucy melewatinya. Tangan mereka yang bertautan tidak pernah sedikit pun meregang. Seperti melewati mesin waktu, kini mereka melewati dimensi demi dimensi untuk mencari peliharaan—tidak, _nakama_ mereka. Alih-alih ketakutan dan putus asa, kedua insan tersebut semakin bersikeras untuk menemukan Happy.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi cahaya terang untuk masuk dalam retina kedua insan tersebut. Mereka masuk dalam dimensi lain dengan sukses.

Oke, kali ini dunia apa lagi yang akan dihadapi?

Apakah dimensi es, dimensi api atau dimensi gunung?

…

Syukurlah, hanya sebuah kota biasa.

Tampaknya hari sudah beranjak siang di sini. Di depan mereka terlihat sebuah pasar.

"Ayo kita tanya orang di sekitar sini."

Lucy mengangguk pelan. Didekapnya erat buku keemasan tersebut sambil mengikuti langkah Natsu. Lama kelamaan, Lucy tidak bisa mengikuti jejak Natsu karena dia terlalu lelah. Mata karamelnya mencoba untuk fokus terhadap sosok _pink_ yang sedang berjalan di depannya tapi—

"Lucy? Luce? LUCE!"

—akhirnya Lucy kehilangan Natsu di tengah keramaian pasar.

"Uh! Harusnya aku tidak melepas genggamanku!" pekik penyihir api tersebut.

**-xxx-**

Lucy berjalan lunglai mengitari semua wilayah. Dia sudah berusaha bertanya kepada semua orang, namun tidak ada yang tahu tentang sosok kucing biru maupun sosok pemuda _pink_ yang sangat mencolok.

"… hm? Kucing berbulu biru? Memang ada?" ujar seorang pemuda yang ditemui Lucy.

"Ah, kalau pemuda berambut _pink_?"

"Tidak juga," sahut pemuda lainnya.

"Oh, terima kasih."

Lucy bersiap untuk beranjak ketika tangan para pemuda itu menahannya. "Nona, apa kau tidak mau kami temani sembari menunggu temanmu, hmm?"

"Uh, tidak. Terima kasih." Lucy berupaya untuk menarik tangannya. Dia berfirasat buruk. Sial, saat ini dia tidak punya kekuatan lebih untuk bertarung melawan mereka.

_Natsu … Uh, saat ini bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh meminta pertolongan!_ Lucy memantapkan hatinya dan berusaha untuk menarik kunci emasnya.

"Terbukalah gerbang sapi emas: Taurus!"

Pemuda-pemuda itu tampak ketakutan. Yah—mereka hanya preman biasa yang tidak punya keahlian apapun sebenarnya. "Wh … whoa, whoa, whoa. Kau _shinobi_?!"

Lucy bernapas lega setelah mereka kabur melihat Taurus. Namun ada satu kata yang menjanggalnya. _Shinobi_? Apa? Jadi ini dunia ninja? Oh gawat, kalau sampai Natsu berurusan dengan seorang ninja, akan panjang masalahnya!

"Seperti biasa kau tampak seksi, Lucy!"

"Terima kasih bantuannya, Taurus. Kau boleh kembali," Lucy tersenyum.

Sesaat setelah Taurus menghilang, kesadaran Lucy makin kabur. Uh, tiga hari tanpa berhenti mencari Happy, mungkin membuatnya sedikit lelah. Empat hari, kalau sekarang dihitung.

Hampir saja gadis pirang itu terjatuh jika—

"Hei, nona? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

—tidak ditangkap oleh seseorang.

**-xxx-**

"Sakura."

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mendekati kasur putih tersebut. Mata _jade_-nya memandang aneh, karena dia tidak mengenal sosok yang tertidur di sana.

"Kau kenal dia, Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia pingsan di jalan. Aku belum sempat menanyakan apa-apa padanya. Tolong rawat dia,"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti sementara Shikamaru beranjak pergi.

"Ah—sebaiknya ajak kucing biru itu ke sini. Kelihatannya ciri-ciri yang dibicarakannya sangat mirip dengan gadis ini," ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu sebelum menutup pintu kamar rumah sakit.

"Hmm?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. "… diakah Lucy Heartfilia itu?"

"Nnh …."

Lenguhan kecil keluar dari Lucy. Matanya perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan sosok bersurai _pink_ yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

Natsu!

"NATSUUU!" Lucy menghambur ke pelukan Sakura dengan mata masih setengah terbuka.

"…." Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mengalami _dejavu_ seperti ini.

Untuk beberapa saat Lucy masih mempertahankan pelukan itu, sebelum dia sadar kalau _Natsu_ terasa lebih kecil dan halus. Dia kontan melepaskan pelukannya dan menyadari bahwa dia salah orang.

"Ma-Maafkan aku!" seru Lucy menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Apakah kau yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Eh? Iya, benar. Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Senyum Sakura kian merekah. Dia ikut merasa lega ketika teman Happy akhirnya sampai di sini. "Ada seekor kucing biru yang bisa bicara. Dia tersesat di sini dan sementara menumpang di rumah temanku untuk mencari jalan keluar."

"_Kami-sama_! Itu Happy!" Lucy menangis bahagia saking senangnya. "Apakah kau bersedia untuk mengantarku ke sana?"

"Temanku adalah seorang pemimpin desa. Happy ikut membantunya—jadi kemungkinan sekarang dia berada di kantor _Hokage_," jawab Sakura. "Tentu saja. Tapi …."

"Tapi?"

"Happy berkata bahwa temannya ada dua. Yang satu bersurai pirang dan yang satu _pink_. Jadi, di mana temanmu yang katanya mirip denganku ini?"

"Ah—ya, dia juga datang ke sini bersamaku. Tapi aku kehilangan dia waktu di pasar. Entahlah, si bodoh itu," ucap Lucy khawatir.

Sakura menepuk punggung Lucy. "Tidak apa, selama dia ada di sini, kita pasti akan menemukannya. Percayalah pada pacarmu sendiri."

"Iya," sahut Lucy singkat. "Tunggu. Pacar?!"

"Kata temanku, Happy berkata bahwa kalian pacaran, dan sering tidur seranjang?" ucap Sakura sedikit menggoda.

"A-Ap—ti-tidak! Kami tidak berpacaran!" sanggah Lucy memerah.

"Oh ya?" Sakura tertawa.

"Dan yang soal tidur seranjang itu … uh … ka-kami …."

_**BLARR!**_

Lucy dan Sakura kontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Melalui jendela, mereka bisa tahu kalau ada ledakan di sebuah bangunan.

"Aah! Itu pasti Natsu!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau tahu?"

Lucy menatap Sakura yakin. "Dia selalu begitu."

**-xxx-**

"Wah! Enak sekali, aku tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan kaki!"

"Hehehe. _Aye sir_!"

Naruto melirik ke atas—memandang Happy yang masih bahagia diberi satu baskom ikan oleh Sakura kemarin. "_Ne_, Happy. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Tidak masalah, selama aku bisa mencomot ikan kesukaanku!" seru Happy senang. Dia hampir lupa kalau kemarin dia masih menangis merindukan Natsu. Dasar kucing.

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Ah, di sana, Happy! Sumber ledakan yang tadi!"

"_Aye_!" sahut Happy menyibakkan sayapnya untuk terbang ke arah yang ditunjukkan _Hokage_ muda tersebut. "Tapi Naruto, bukankah seharusnya pemimpin desa itu duduk diam di kantor? Kulihat kau setiap hari jalan-jalan saja."

Bibir Naruto membingkai senyuman lebar—persis yang seperti Natsu lakukan.

"Perlukah alasan untuk sekadar mengitari desaku sendiri? Aku harus siap siaga melindungi teman-temanku, semuanya."

Happy terhenyak.

"Melindungi teman … _nakama_," ulang Happy.

Beberapa hari tinggal di Konoha, Happy memang merasakan banyak hal yang berbeda dibanding dengan hidupnya di Fairy Tail. Tapi, ada beberapa poin yang masih tetap ada baik di Konoha maupun Fairy Tail.

Persahabatan.

Tak jarang Naruto mengajak Happy untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari desa—sedikit mengabaikan ocehan para tetua Konoha. Saat Naruto bekerja ekstra cepat karena dokumen yang menumpuk, saat Naruto bersama Sakura, saat Naruto menyantap ramen dengan lahap, dan banyak lainnya.

Di balik itu semua selalu ada teman Naruto yang menyapa mereka. Entah itu satu angkatan, atau _sensei_, ataupun masyarakat desa yang ramah. Happy yang mengikutinya selama ini jadi mengerti.

Baginya, Naruto sama seperti Natsu.

Dan Sakura sama seperti Lucy.

Happy tersenyum pelan.

Naruto dan Happy terbang mendekat ke arah kepulan asap tebal. Sepertinya telah terjadi ledakan yang sangat hebat. Naruto segera turun dan memeriksa keadaan—bersama Happy di sampingnya, tentu saja.

"Syukurlah, yang meledak adalah sebuah lapangan. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau yang meledak itu bangunan besar," ucap Naruto menghela napas. "Kelihatannya ini cuma ulah para ninja yang sedang latihan. Ayo kembali, Happy."

"_Aye_."

"Dasar sialan! Terima ini! _Gatsuuga_!"

"_Karyuu no Tekken_!"

Happy membeku di tempat.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. "Happy?"

"Ta-Tadi …."

Happy segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik. Tidak, di seberangnya! Pemuda dengan syal yang tidak pernah lepas.

Kali ini Happy tidak akan salah lagi.

"NATSUUU!"

Pemuda bersurai _pink_ itu menoleh.

"LUCYYYY!"

"… Lucy?" gumam Happy bingung. Sebelum tersadar dari kebingungannya, Happy—

_**DUAK!**_

—menerima tendangan mantap yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Lucy Kick_.

Natsu memeluk Lucy erat—seperti tidak bertemu selama sepuluh tahun. Natsu bahkan mengabaikan pemuda pecinta anjing yang tepar di hadapannya.

"Luce! Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu!" ucap Natsu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sempat pingsan, tapi ditolong oleh seseorang. Sekarang aku baik-baik saja!"

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kita istirahat saja sebelum menuju dimensi ini! Dasar keras kepala!" omel Natsu.

"Tapi, kali ini kita berada di dimensi yang benar, Natsu!" sergah Lucy. "Sakura_-san_ memberi tahuku kalau Happy ada di sini, dan dia sedang bersama seorang pemimpin desa!"

Mata sipit Natsu membelalak. "Benarkah? Di mana Happy?!"

"_A-aye_ …." Happy mengerang lemah sembari mengangkat tangan mungilnya. Efek _Lucy Kick_ belum seratus persen pulih walaupun sudah ada adegan mesra dari Natsu dan Lucy.

"HAPPYYYYY!"

Natsu dan Lucy berlari dan memeluk Happy secara bersamaan. Ehm—kalau dijelaskan, Happy akhirnya terjepit di antara dada Natsu dan Lucy. Dia kembali sulit bernapas.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Mereka yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ dapat melihat dengan jelas, ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mereka bertiga. Diam-diam mereka juga ikut senang dan bersyukur.

Setelah Happy meraung-raung ganas meminta keluar dari pelukan, Natsu dan Lucy akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Happy menghela napas dan mengusap air matanya—air mata campuran antara terharu dan kesakitan. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sakura, yang otomatis pandangan Natsu dan Lucy mengikutinya.

Dan akhirnya, keempat orang itu dapat berpandangan dengan jelas.

"Natsu, Lucy, ini adalah orang yang merawatku selama aku di sini, Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto, Sakura, ini adalah teman-temanku, Natsu dan Lucy."

Natsu tersenyum. Dia kontan membungkukkan badannya dalam, yang diikuti dengan Lucy.

"Terima kasih telah merawat Happy."

"Whoa, whoa. Itu bukan masalah yang besar," ucap Naruto berusaha menegakkan tubuh Natsu dan Lucy.

"Terima kasih juga telah merawat Lucy, Kagura_-san_," ucap Natsu memandang Sakura.

"Sakura, bukan Kagura."

"Oh, baik, Sakuya_-san_."

"…."

"Ma-Maaf, Sakura_-san_! Natsu memang bodoh. Jangan dipikirkan!" celetuk Lucy spontan.

"Luce," gerutu Natsu monyong.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lucy_-san_! Naruto juga bodoh, aku sudah terbiasa!" sahut Sakura tersenyum.

"Sakura_-chan_," gerutu Naruto monyong.

Happy yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian begitu mirip."

"Hah?" ucap keempatnya bersamaan.

"Kalian saling suuuuuuuuka!"

"Be-Berhenti menggulung lidahmu, Happy!" sembur Lucy memerah.

"Be-Benar! Itu tidak baik untuk lidahmu," sahut Sakura yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Tapi memang benar kok, aku suka Sakura_-chan_," ucap Naruto enteng dengan muka _watados_.

"Suka? Makanan apa itu?" tanya Natsu semakin tidak nyambung.

Naruto berdecak heran. "Natsu_-san_," panggilnya sambil merangkul leher Natsu. "Kau sudah tidur dengannya tapi kau tidak tahu arti dari rasa suka? Jangan bercanda!"

"Hm? Jadi kalau tidur dengannya berarti aku menyukainya?" gumam Natsu yang disertai dengan anggukan Naruto.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" timpal Sakura.

Lucy semakin memerah karena malu. "Tu-Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan! Natsu tidak tidur denganku!"

"Aku tidur denganmu, Luce," ucap Natsu polos.

"Maksud mereka _tidur_. Bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya!"

Natsu memasang muka tidak mengerti. Lucy semakin frustasi hingga rambut pirangnya teracak-acak hebat. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura hanya tertawa lepas melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Lucy_-san_, jika seperti ini hubungan kalian, tampaknya kau yang harus maju duluan. Tenang saja, naluri lelaki akan bangkit dengan sendirinya."

"A-Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Naruto_-san_."

Naruto mencolek lengan Lucy. "Yang pirang, yang agresif."

"Haruto_-san_, jangan menggoda Luce," ucap Natsu spontan.

"Naruto, bukan Haruto."

Obrolan singkat dan basa-basi mengudara di antara keempatnya. Tak lupa dengan topik Happy yang selalu dinomor satukan—karena dialah sumber dari masalah ini. Mereka berbincang dengan ramah dan walaupun baru bertemu beberapa menit, gelak tawa sudah terdengar di sela-sela perbincangan mereka.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau bertarung dengan Kiba? Walaupun itulah yang berhasil mempertemukan kalian dengan Happy," tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kiba? Oh, yang pingsan di sana?" ucap Natsu. "Awalnya aku bertanya baik-baik. Tapi entah kenapa anjingnya menggigitku, jadi aku pukul saja sampai pingsan anjingnya. Lalu dia marah."

"…."

Hening.

"NATSU _NO BAKAAA_!"

Lucy mengomeli Natsu di tempat.

_Benar-benar mirip aku dan dia_, ucap Naruto dan Sakura dalam hati.

Sampai akhirnya, Natsu dan Lucy mohon untuk pamit. Sakura memberikan buku emas yang dibawa Lucy tadi—yang sempat terjatuh karena Lucy pingsan. Ternyata buku emas itu adalah buku _dimension travel_—buku yang bisa membawamu pergi ke dimensi lain.

Happy tidak bisa kembali ke dunia Fairy Tail karena waktu dia membuka buku tersebut, dia tidak memegangnya erat—sehingga buku itu tertinggal di perpustakaan Fairy Tail. Dan beruntung, Lucy mampu melakukannya dengan apik sehingga Lucy dapat membawanya meloncati dimensi demi dimensi.

"Naruto," panggil Happy.

"Happy," Naruto memandang Happy dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi," ucap Happy memeluk Naruto erat.

Yang dipeluk hanya tertawa. "Pasti, kau harus ke sini untuk membantuku terbang!"

"Ya, kau harus ke sini lagi, Happy. Ceritakan pada kami _progress_ dari mereka berdua!" ucap Sakura menepuk kepala biru Happy.

"_Aye_!"

"Sa-Sakura_-san_!"

"…." Natsu tidak berkomentar.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Dia dan Sakura melambaikan tangannya—tanda berpisah. Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy sudah bersiap membuka halaman dari buku emas tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa. Senang bertemu kalian," ucap Natsu.

"Kami juga. Lucy_-san_! Jangan lupa! Yang pirang, yang agresif!"

Dan penampakan terakhir yang mereka lihat adalah: muka _blushing_ Lucy akibat muka polos Natsu di dekatnya, sementara Happy berada di tengah-tengah mereka sembari tertawa menggoda.

*****END*****

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Happy, ini ikanmu!" Mirajane memberi kucing berbulu biru itu sebaskom penuh dengan ikan mentah. Oh lihat, bahkan ada yang masih loncat-loncat. Lagi _sakaratul maut_, mungkin.

"Terima kasih, Mira!" seru Happy senang. "_Ne,_ Mira?"

Pelayan _guild_ itu menoleh. "Apa lagi, Happy?"

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku ramen?"

* * *

><p><em>[AN]_

Semoga humornya ngena dan nggak garing. Author masih dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik untuk humor sebenarnya, tapi ya sudahlah! Selamat Hari Kucing Internasional!

Terima kasih!

**Hargai kerja keras **_**Author**_** dengan **_**review**_**!**


End file.
